Notices
Click here for the archive. Click here to know how to use your Exchange Tickets Click here for details about the '''Country of Spirit Present Campaign' ''Click here for details about the ongoing '''2017 Summer Campaign' August 3 * '''Tales of Mononoke Night Parade Gacha' ** Gacha rerun starts on August 5 12:00 JST ** Princes are Hinoto (Mononoke), Byakuyo (Mononoke), and Toya (Mononoke) * Inui's Day of a Prince quest available until September 7 12:59 JST August 1 * Raiment of a Deranged God ** Point event ** Event Gacha: August 1 0:00 JST - August 9 12:59 JST *** Rates for 5-star princes are doubled. 4-star rates are increased as well *** Shin is released in gacha ** Prologue: July 30 15:00 - August 9 12:59 JST *** 5,000 Gold is rewarded ** Community members can contribute wood for their Event Hut in order to gain more points, from August 1 0:00 - July 18 12:59 ** Event starts on August 2 15:00 JST ** Past and original event versions of this event's princes also provide point bonuses * A rerun of Hanare's Day of Prince quest is available until August 9 12:59 JST ** Reruns will not appear to those who cleared it before * Theme for August's Koisuru Ouji-sama is A Summer's Memory ** The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: *** August 1 15:00 - 8 12:59 JST - Julius *** August 8 15:00 - 15 12:59 JST - Las *** August 15 15:00 - 22 12:59 JST - Martin *** August 22 15:00 - 29 12:59 JST - Sorbge *** August 29 15:00 - September 5 12:59 JST - Carlo July 31 * Daily 1 Free Gacha Roll ** Gacha Period: July 31 12:00 - August 10 11:59 JST ** 1 free attempt each day ** Shin and event princes are excluded ** Rolls resets at 12:00 JST * The shop has a sale where you can buy 50 Gems (30 Gems plus 20 Gems) for 3,000 yen. Limited to one purchase only ** This is originally 30 Gems plus an extra 12 Gems ** Sale period: August 1 0:00 - August 10 23:59 JST July 28 * Summer Campaign *# 1/2 Stamina Campaign *#* Campaign Period: July 29 0:00 - August 10 23:59 JST *#* Affected quests: *#** Main Story Quests (Road and free quests included) *#** Training Quests *#** Limited Daily Drop Quests *#** Daily Quests *#* Event quests, correlation stories, and side stories are excluded *# Summer Campaign Login Bonus *#* Login Bonus Period: July 31 5:00 - August 25 4:59 JST *#* Princes are given away in this special login bonus *#** Shin - 1st day *#** Apollo - 5th day *#** Ster - 10th day *#** Vicky - 15th day *#** Love-Up Trainer - 20th day *#* Shin will also appear in gacha on August 1 0:00 JST *# Daily 1 Free Gacha Roll *#* Gacha Period: July 31 12:00 - August 10 11:59 JST *# Event Gacha *#* Gacha Period: August 1 0:00 - August 9 12:59 *#* Rates for 5-star princes will be doubled *# Meeting with the Princes - Limited Daily Drop Quest Campaign *#* All drop quest princes will be available within the campaign period *#* Period: August 7 15:00 - August 14 23:59 JST *# A Mysterious Hero Appears?! *#* Period: August 14 15:00 - August 22 12:59 JST *# Coming soon *# Coming soon *Training Great Success UP Campaign ** Campaign Period: July 28 15:00 - August 10 14:59 JST ** Chances of having "Great Success" and "Super Success" during Training is increased ** Note: Great Success - 1.5xEXP, Super Success - 2xEXP July 27 *Shin's design is revealed! ** Voice actor is Kato Kazuki ** From Kuyou of the Country of Calendar ** Rat clan ** Has overflowing charisma, making him feared and honored by many July 25 *'Country of Spirit Princes exchange ticket' ** In celebration of the fifth episode's release, a quest is available in the Moon Garden that rewards you one exchange ticket for the available Spirit Princes upon completion ** Quest Period: June 25 12:00 - August 8 11:59 JST ** Ticket is eligible for exchange until August 15 23:59 JST ** Exchangeable princes: Fruys, Ritz, Kalt, Zant April 27 * Regarding Graysia and Rege's voice actor, Hosoya Yoshimasa, going on hiatus, the staff has mentioned that as of now there will be no plans for a recast. How to Use your Exchange Ticket # Make sure the exchange ticket 「'チケット交換'」 is in your inventory # On the top screen, click the Notices 「'お知らせ'」 tab on top # Click the Event 「'イベント'」 button on the top right # Banners for the Prince Exchange shall be available. Look for the keyword チケット交換所 in these banners # You will be shown a list of princes, sorted by attribute. Select the prince you wish to exchange Present Campaign ~Country of Spirit Edition~ * Campaign Period: July 25 - July 31 12:59 JST * How to Enter *# Follow Yume100's official twitter account *# Under this tweet click Tweet ＃夢100_プリンス戦隊 in order to post a tweet with the format 「子どもに人気がありそうな王子といえば【〇〇〇】王子 ＃夢100_プリンス戦隊」. Afterwards a video will be revealed with a special message from Maeno. A link to the application form will be provided as well. *#* You may replace 〇〇〇 with any prince outside the Country of Spirit *# Fill in the application form found under your tweet * Prizes *# Three people will win a signed dubbing script *# Thirty people will win a Spirit Prince of their choice in the game (Original or Event) *# Three people will win a set of 6 Spirit Princes in the game (Original or Event) *Available event verions: Ritz (Hospitality), Zant (Blessings) * Delivery of physical prizes is limited to Japan * Do not delete any campaign tweets, unfollow the official twitter account, or set your profile private, otherwise your entry will be void Yume100 x Akaseka 2017 Summer Campaign The following information is only for Yume100 Present Campaign for 1 Million Princesses and Priestess *Campaign Period: July 31 5:00 - August 7 4:59 JST *Once you log in, a lottery ticket SUMMERくじ will be given within the campaign period. Log in daily in order to get more chances of winning. ** The lottery ticket will go to your present box, so claim it as soon as possible *Tickets in the inventory will be drawn after the campaign period *Lottery tickets unclaimed in the present box after August 8 4:59 JST are not eligible *Prizes: ** 1 million yen - 1 person ** Amazon.jp Gift vouchers worth 10,000 yen - 50 people ** Google play gift code/iTunes gift code worth 1,500 yen - 500 people ** Japanese Styled Preserved flowers - 5 people ** 2L Prince Melon Gelato - 5 people ** JTB Travel Ticket worth 5,000 yen - 5 people ** 1,825 Gems - 1 person ** 155 Gems - 1 person ** Country of Calendar Set (Hinoto, Kanoe, Kanoto, Inui, Hanare, Shin) - 100 people ** 1 Gacha Ticket - 100,000 people ** 5 Colour Master Trainer Set - 400,000 people *Prizes will be given on August 14 *For any emergency maintenance that may occur, the campaign period will not extend *''Delivery of physical prizes is limited to Japan'' Retweet Campaign *Campaign Period: August 8 15:00 - August 15 11:59 JST *Follow the official twitter and retweet the campaign tweet to be posted. *The more retweets, the better the gacha ticket prize for everyone! *Target: ** 30,000 RTs - 1 Prince Gacha Ticket ** 50,000 RTs - 2 Prince Gacha Tickets ** 70,000 RTs - 3 Prince Gacha Tickets * When successful, a campaign quest will appear on August 18 15:00 JST to claim your ticket prize. Category:Gameplay